


Ease The Gun From My Hand

by bessemerprocess



Category: In Plain Sight, Life
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossover, F/M, Porn Battle, Sex with a stranger, Wall Sex, bar pickup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani watches as he bellies up to the bar, ordering some import she only vaguely recognizes as beer. He's tall, all legs and arms, and he smiles when he catches her looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease The Gun From My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written for Porn Battle VIII (The Eighth Wonder -- Bigger, Longer, Uncut), prompt: Marshall Mann/Dani Reese, smirk, alcohol

Dani watches as he bellies up to the bar, ordering some import she only vaguely recognizes as beer. He's tall, all legs and arms, and he smiles when he catches her looking. Not a smirk, nothing sleazy, which would have been the response of most men here, just a smile. She smiles back. It's been a horrible day, but that at least, she can give him.

He takes the bar stool next her, give her a nod and then puts all his attention towards his beer. It's an attitude she can admire. He wraps his fingers around the neck of the bottle and takes a good long drink. She watches, a little enthralled. He has good fingers. Long and strong and almost obscene with the way they clutch at the beer.

He finishes off the first one and motions for another before he catches her eye again. "Marshall," he says, and she assumes that it's his name. Not that she particularly wanted his name, but these things happen, and maybe he's not the guy she'll take back to a cheap motel tonight. He's looks like he'd be a good fuck, though, and she does appreciate skill.

"Dani," she replies.

He doesn't try to make any other conversation, just goes back to his beer, and lets her finish of her's. She's ahead of him by a few bottles, enough not to be safe to drive. Enough know she'll be popping aspirin all day long between the hangover and Crews' zen talk and the LT's looks.

Marshall moves on to his third, and she wonders briefly what shit had led him here tonight. She's really more interested in what's under those tight cowboy jeans, though.

He sees her glance, and normally she's be embarrassed to get caught staring at some stranger's package, but he just smiles again and nods towards the back.

"I don't do this," he says, as he leans in and kisses her against the bathroom wall, gentler than she'd like.

"I do," she replies and unzips his jeans, hoping he'll take the hint.

He does, and for the first time all day Dani is happy she's wearing this goddamned skirt. His mouth is on hers and his hands are ridding her of underwear, and this really was the best idea she's had all day.

Marshall hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He slides home and she gasps. He fucks her there, against the bathroom wall with abandon and she comes, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. He follows shortly after, and for a minute she is trapped there, between his body and the wall and she feels right.

Marshall pushes away, easing her down so she can stand and the feeling is gone. She straightens her skirt and is about to leave when he leans down and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "See you around," he says. She doesn't mean to, but she smiles at him anyway before slipping out the door.


End file.
